User talk:Jammiedodger123
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Jammiedodger123! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 13:26, October 25, 2010 Hello Hi Jammiedodger! Cool editing. I'm glad you're joining us here at the wiki. Have fun! P.S. If you need any help, you can ask an administrator, and you can always ask me(even though i'm not an administrator), and i'll help you in any way I can.--Cp kid 14:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: (I know I might sound like a loser a little bit after I say this, but please don't judge me.) I'm sorry Jammiedodger, but I really dont know that info either, but Lordmaster would probably know the most about that, so I would ask him. Sorry for the trouble. --Cp kid 19:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Templates To get templates, you will have to search the wiki by typing "Template:" in the search box. So if you were were looking for the ItemInfobox, you would type Template:ItemInfobox in the search box. To add it to a page, type . So if it was the Black Puffle template (Template:Black Puffle), you would type . Some templates needs parameters (such as the ItemInfobox), and usually they will have the coding for you to copy and paste on their page. All you need to do then is to fill in the parameters. You mentioned that you were looking for some so here's a list: *Template:Red Puffle :(there's more, but you can replace "red" with the puffle color) *Template:Seen rockhopper *Template:SeenSensei *Template:Template:Stamps :''This one requires a parameter. So if you have 93 stamps, you would type: Feel free to browse through any other user's userpages for templates, browse through the wiki yourself, or feel free to ask me. Have a nice day. --LordMaster96 Talk 17:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: For snowflakes, the awards, you can find them here. Just insert them the way you add images. To make a signature, it's a bit more complex. You can use my signature as a template and then change it around to suit yours. To do this, test it in the Sandbox. When you're done, go to your and then scroll down to the signature box. Paste the code there and then make sure the "Custom Signature" box is checked off. Then save it. I've also been notified that your userspace edits have violated the userpage policy. You can see your edit percentages . According to the policy, I will have to lock it up until your userpage edits drop from 74% to under 40%. It's not too late to do so. Happy Halloween. --LordMaster96 Talk 18:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) SAME PUFFLES NAME?! ??? Jammiedodger123 10:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC)